fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
David vs. the World
'''David vs. the World '''is the fifth installment of the David series and for the PC and the Nintendo DS made by Master Productions Incorporated. The game is the first where it actually shows Max Power's relatives and his father's name is revealed. David vs. the World is the only David game that's also on a non-Nintendo console except for the Master Pro, but later David games are on the console. The game was released in August - September 2005. A multiplayer mode is in the game, but in the main game David is the only playable character while the multiplayer games is the only time when multiplayer mode is allowed. Story Max Power had a new plan that he is going to build a device to flood the world, make his own line of floating cities, and trap everyone in the cities and make them slaves forever. So Max decides to get help, but not only from his minions but from his relatives all over the world. When Max called all of his relatives he tells him about his plan and to stop David after getting all the news the Powers agree with the plan and decide to help Max. Later when David was sitting on his bed listening to music until he hears an explosion so he looks out the window and it was Max Power and he crashed into David's backyard. After David was prepared to fight max he told him what was his new plan and after Max revealed his plan he said that there are going to be "special guests" and said that he'll be hiding in Japan. Then he revived a letter saying he has to go through the seven continents of the world and go to Japan. Now David begins his new adventure to save the world. Areas Area 1: Middletown '''Boss 1: '''The Big Brain '''Boss 2: '''The Diku King Area 2: South America '''Boss 1: '''Meta Wormhole '''Boss 2: '''Ronaldo Power Area 3: Antarctica '''Boss 1: '''Giga Akiloy '''Boss 2: '''Chris Power Area 4: Africa '''Boss 1: '''Demon Dragon '''Boss 2: '''Luke Power Area 5: Europe '''Boss 1: '''Dr. Apocolypse '''Boss 2: '''Miles Power Area 6: Asia '''Boss 1: '''Squidily '''Boss 2: '''John Power Area 7: Australia '''Boss 1: '''Golfden '''Boss 2: '''Alex Power Area 8: Japan '''Boss 1: '''The Drill-inator 15000 '''Boss 2: '''The Desruct-inator '''Boss 3: '''Jessica Power '''Boss 4: '''Roger Power '''Final Boss: '''Max Power Gameplay In the game you play as David as you travel across the world to fight robots and Max Power's relatives all to save the world and all the humans. The game has free roam and can do a lot of activities like sidequests and much more. Every time a continent has been saved a plane is flown to the next continent while fighting enemy ships and there's also a stage select. There are many different sidequests to do around the world like working in restaurants, rescue people from danger, and many more. The game is up to four players and has Nintendo WFC only for the Nintendo DS. The things to do in multiplayer are playing the game together, compete in many multiplayer games like People vs. Robot, in this game one player plays as a robot as the others play as a human, if the humans destroy the robots the humans win, but if the robot destroy the humans the robot wins. Multiplayer Games Powerful Destruction- Play as Max Power or any of his relatives as you or friends pick a continent and destroy a city. The first person to cause the most destruction and damage wins. Airborne Airplanes- Choose a plane and fight with friends or fight at friends the first one to shoot down all the enemy planes or everyone wins. Pizza Panic!!- A giant Pizza monster is wrecking havoc on the streets the heroes must defeat the monster before it destroys all four buildings. Bad Bikers- Choose a racer and bike as you race friends in a bike race filled with obstacles like cars, pedestrians, and road hazards such as sewer holes and animals. Computer Chaos- Choose a character as it has to sneak into a government building a fight a large evil super computer that shoots lazers. Battle it all out- Choose a character as you and friends battle each other in many different stages and characters. People vs. Robot- (See the Gameplay section) David Kart: Worldwide- Play as a character and race with friends on stages across the world. Up to the Top!- Race friends up to the top a mountain before a nearby volcano erupts. Balloon Popper- Defend your castle as your character has to shoot other player's balloons in order to not get your castle destroyed. Building to the sky- Choose a character and swing on buildings with friends to get to the finish. Zoo Zappers!- Animals are escaping from the zoo so you and friends have to trap the animals and out them back to their exhibits. Ball-O-Roma- Choose a character you control him/her while rolling on a ball as you get to the finish line and avoid obstacles like, cars, trees, people, and animals. The Vault The Vault is a feature when passing the fifth continent in the game. It shows on the creation and history behind David and trailers on upcoming games like David and Thomas: Attack of the Clones and David and Thomas: 365 Days of Darkness. The Vault also lets the player play a demo of two of the games. Differences between PC and Nintendo DS The PC and Nintendo DS version are not the same and here are some of the differences. On the PC version of the game it's a 3D platformer, has 6 levels in each continent, less puzzles, and the vault is unlocked after beating the game. On the Nintendo DS version the game is a 3D sidescroller, has 8 levels in each continent, more puzzles than the PC version, and the vault is unlocked after beating the fifth continent. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:David (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Original Games Category:2005 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Original Articles Category:Games by MarioPhineas76 Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated C CERO Games Category:Sequels